


Who knows what the future will hold?

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Love triangle/hexagon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Emma Jane Agreste has NOT got a normal life.She is a superhero, and a twin, and also the daughter of a ex-model and a very sought-after designer.Add in the fact that she is a Cat-Themed Superhero, her brother seems to have a crush on her Superhero side, and that makes disaster.At least she has her cool, ever-confident Mom Marinette Dupain-Agreste.Emma is pretty sure her mom was never NOT like that. right....?Cue in a new Hawkmoth, a time-traveling Akuma, and a blast from the past and discovering just what her mom was like when SHE was 15 years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the love triangle/hexagon;  
> Emma/Kitty Noir loves Spots, Spots/Marcus loves Emma, (lol classic love square) Hugo/Tails loves Kitty Noir, and I think that’s it...?

Emma dodged an attack. Oh, if only she could get away to transform...

 

Meanwhile, next to her, Her twin brother Hugo and his best friend Marcus were having similar thoughts, while Marcus’s sister Macie just sat there, wailing _“my haiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!”_

 

Suddenly, there was a huge bang in the middle of them all, separating them.

 

Emma and Marcus both landed together in one doorway, while Hugo was on the other side of the room with Macie.

 

Emma turned to Marcus.

“You ok?”

He blinked and stammered, “y-yeah, I’m fine! Uhhhh.... GOTTAGO!” And he sped off through the door.

Emma sighed.

“Why doesn’t he like me? I just wanna be friends....”

 

¥§¥

 

“Marcus, your not going to befriend her by running away whenever she comes near!” Tikki chided.

“I know, I know...” Marcus sighed. “But anyway, lets do this!”

“ **Tikki, _SPOTS ON!_** _”_ He cried, unaware that in the room next door, there was a 15 year old girl doing exactly the same thing.

“ **Plagg, _CLAWS OUT!_** _”_

 

¥§¥

 

 _“Hugoooooo!_ This is scary darling! _Hold meeeee!”_ The fifteen year old brat whined.

Hugo rolled his eyes secretly and pried her off him.

“Sorry Macie, but you need to hide!” He responded, trying not to let his annoyance show.

 _“But-“_ “no buts, Macie.”

He pushed her into a room.

“Stay there!”

 

He darted off.

His Kwami floated out, ready whenever Hugo summoned the command.

Hugo grinned excitedly. Maybe he’d be able to work with the beautiful Kitty Noir and amazing Spots!

“ **Trixx, _LETS POUNCE!_** _”_


	2. Macie is dog s**t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to hear the story behind Macie and Hugo’s relationship mostly.  
> Not much action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, they all love to tease each other with nicknames and such. It’s kinda funny, imagining their faces!

Marcus was centimeters away from having his miraculous taken, when...

 

_“HANDS OFF MY TEAMMATE!”_

Marcus looked up. Tails (he still feels like he was sorta copied with the name thing...) had just kicked the Akuma in the face.

 

Marcus grinned.

“Thanks, Foxy!” He looked irritated at the nickname, but still responded with, “no problem...LADYbug.” He smirked.

“For the last time, _I AM A GUY!!!!!!!!!!”_ He yelled after his ‘partner’ as he walked away to locate the Akuma.

 

¥§¥

 

Hugo explored the vast building, searching for the villain when he suddenly bumped into a familiar face.

“Kitty Cat! Hey!” She grinned at him.

“Heya Tails. By the way, you must be _ILLUSIONAL_ to think you can call me Kitty Cat. It’s _PAW_ sitively DREADFUL.” She punned.

 

Hugo was about to respond, when there was a loud bang not far away, followed by a echoing cackle.

“Quick, lets go! I hope no ones hurt!” Kitty was already off.

 

Hugo sighed. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to rescue his damn sister again. Or worse, MACIE. He mentally shuddered.

Her strawberry-blonde hair (red and blonde mixed=strawberry-blonde, it is logical!) and baby-blue eyes were nothing but a disguise for the horrid, makeup-obsessed demon inside to hide behind.

 

Seriously, why does he even put up with this girl?

 

Then, like always, it hits him. Hard. 

If he can’t get a girlfriend that lasts a month and ACTUALLY loves him before he turns 16, he with officially be betrothed to Macie.

 

Dammit.

 

Hugo was simply no good at love! That isn’t his fault! Blame his-his-his... his brain! Or heart! Or-or _emotions_ or something!

 

The only girl he has ever love was previously far out of his reach.

But now, he gets to fight alongside her!

For some odd reason though, he almost always ends up fighting her and Spotty, (hah new annoying nickname) being the one that Akumas seem obsessed with possessing.

 

It, to say the least, was annoying.

Really annoying.

 

But that was never going to be enough to turn him away from the girl of his dreams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all continue to pity Hugo all the same.  
> Don’t judge me. I do this whole brother-loves-sister-without-knowing thing simply for my own amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> And we all pity Hugo.  
> (Should I continue? Tell me what you think.)


End file.
